K12 Abstract The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA) K12 Training Program is intended to foster the maturation of pediatric junior faculty into independent physician-scientists who are skilled in cutting-edge methods of laboratory research and who pursue long-term academic careers investigating important issues related to childhood health and disease. The CHOP CHRCDA Program is based on a pool of outstanding candidates, a large group of experienced mentors who perform state-of-the-art laboratory research, a robust research environment, and a comprehensive array of career development opportunities. The Principal Investigator/Program Director and the Training Director will receive assistance from two Diversity Recruitment Officers, an Internal Advisory Committee, and an External Advisory Committee in selecting scholars, reviewing the progress of scholars, and ensuring the optimal operation of the program. Three scholars will be supported each year and will be drawn from junior faculty in the Department of Pediatrics, with particular emphasis on recruitment of women, underrepresented minorities, individuals with disabilities, and other disadvantaged individuals. The Program Faculty mentors have been drawn from the Department of Pediatrics, the Department of Pathology, and the Department of Surgery at CHOP and from a range of clinical and basic science departments at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn). The Program Faculty have been selected based on a strong track record in research that is germane to pediatrics, extramural funding, and mentoring. The CHRCDA Scholars will conduct research as outlined in their formal research applications and will have access to all shared facilities and to the full spectrum of core facilities at CHOP and Penn. The CHRCDA Scholars will also benefit from the opportunity to pursue a wide range of career development activities, including coursework, workshops, and other special educational and training experiences. The CHOP CHRCDA Program will build on the impressive success of the 27 CHOP CHRCDA Scholars over the past 15 years and the 63 CHOP CHRCDA Scholars over the past 25 years.